


Hush

by CentralFirstLibrary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Am Writing This For Me, Look At Me Writing Another Self-Ship Fic, M/M, Other, self shipping, shameless self insert, updates whenever, will add tags as necessary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralFirstLibrary/pseuds/CentralFirstLibrary
Summary: You...You actually clicked on this? You deserve a pat on the back. That is crazy dawg. Well. Here you are, I hope you enjoy this. As I am constantly writing more chapters I will continue to add tags, please make sure to read those tags each time you go to read a chapter. Just for your own safety. Also if I don't tag something you think SHOULD be tagged please comment so and I will put that in as soon as I see it.Any who..I hope you enjoy my little self indulgent project.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/James Corder, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Original Character(s), Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Self Insert
Kudos: 4





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> You...You actually clicked on this? You deserve a pat on the back. That is crazy dawg. Well. Here you are, I hope you enjoy this. As I am constantly writing more chapters I will continue to add tags, please make sure to read those tags each time you go to read a chapter. Just for your own safety. Also if I don't tag something you think SHOULD be tagged please comment so and I will put that in as soon as I see it.  
> Any who..  
> I hope you enjoy my little self indulgent project.

Babies are so fucking weird.

You know that all from experience, not a lot of experience but it's experience nonetheless. Your baby? Your baby is the weirdest. You've got the quietest baby on the planet. Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are thankful for that, you really are, but right now you are confused. Dirk is babbling. It's odd. He doesn't ever make this much noise. Someone is probably making faces at him or entertaining him as you walk to your apartment. 

It's been a long day but it's nice out so you figured, fuck it, taking a walk is going to be nice and it will let Dirk tucker himself out in time for dinner. 

You have him on your back in his carrier as your hands are full with your bag and the binder with your new script in it. You are excited to take it home, it really isn't clicking in your head that they approved it. 

You are finally making it big. It's about damn time.

Dirk is still babbling but you don't really think about it as you cross the street, walking right past one of the bus terminals.

At least you try not to, but he's making so much noise you can't help but get curious. It's a cool change of pace he's giggling up a storm, what the fuck could be entertaining him that much? Nothing you do gets him to giggle and clap his hands like that. Nothing except slamming down some sick beats.

You don't hear a beat. You don't hear rapping. All you can hear is-

Someone blowing a raspberry?

When the crosswalk sign is down to two seconds, you stop at the curb and look over your shoulder. The sound has stopped and you smile as you watch Dirk make grabby hands at the air. What a goofy kid. You reach into your bag and grab a baby cheese puff out to occupy his clapping hands. Once the sign changes, you cross the street and think nothing of your brat being the goofy bundle of joy that he is. 

That is until you believe you hear someone talking to him in what you think is Spanish.

Now your Spanish has never been that great. You had what you learned from living in a Latinx dense area of Houston and the little you learned from school. It was enough to get you some free food from the aunties that worked at the bodegas as well as getting your hands on some juice gossip you would eavesdrop on from sitting on the fire escape all night. Even then it's not that great. Especially since you haven't had to use it since your move to LA. 

But now? You catch something along the lines of:

???: careful.

And-

???: we can't get caught.

???: isn't that right little one?

It makes you chuckle as you hear Dirk squeak at whoever is talking to him. Without turning around you clear your throat and your grip on the bag, getting ready to cross the street for the last time. This is your street coming, all you need to do is turn left at the end and you'll be home in minutes.

DAVE: yeah dirk isnt that right

You could hear the person tensing when their breath hitched so you look over your shoulder and spot a shorter person wearing a nice coral cardigan and...

DAVE: are you wearing weeb shades

???: maybe!

They rub the back of their neck nervously, you must have caught them off guard. That makes you smirk. You turn back to look to cross the street and notice that you missed your chance, you'll have to wait for the next red light. You sigh and step to the side, letting them stand beside you chuckling and waving a hand at Dirk.

???: you speak spanish?

DAVE: enough to realize you were the reason the lil man has been giggling so damn much

DAVE: never heard him giggle that much in the eight months hes been around

???: he's eight months? wow, he's so big!

You watch them as they tie their hair up in a messy bun and take their shades off to fiddle with them for a moment.

???: do you...

???: live around here?

DAVE: just a street over

DAVE: are you lost or something

The redness that forms on their cheeks gives all the answers you need. You sigh heavily and stick your hand out for them to shake.

DAVE: my name is dave

DAVE: this is dirk

Reaching out, they take your hand and shake it softly. It takes you a second to notice how much smaller their hand is compared to your own. 

???: my name is james. most people call me jay or jaim

DAVE: haim? isnt that that music group

???: it is! my sister came up with the nickname because it was short for jaime.

Chuckling you shake your head and drop his hand, your own finding their way into your pockets. 

DAVE: well dude

DAVE: where are you headed

Rubbing the back of his neck he takes his phone out. You watch him as he pulls up the airBnb app and gets the address for you. You can't help but pinch the bridge of your nose in frustration. Why isn't he fucking using maps? You look down the street and huff, tucking the binder in the diaper bag as best as you can before taking his hand in yours again.

DAVE: god damn man you passed it mad long ago

DAVE: cmon lets get going

JAY: are you serious? god, i hate traveling alone.

He pulls on his face and sighs squeezing your hand softly as you tug him back in the direction you came from. You look over your shoulder to check on Dirk, oh yeah he'll be knocked out by the time you get home now. No doubt about it.

DAVE: havent you ever heard of the damn buddy system 

JAY: i’m not a little kid i don’t need a buddy to walk me around.

Pushing your shades up into your hair you look over at him, exposing your face all to give him a single look. A are you serious right now look. 

JAY: don’t look at me like that.

JAY: besides i’ve got you now so, buddy system buddy acquired!

DAVE: gamer achievement: buddy system connoisseur 

You crack a smile as Jay breaks into a fit of laughter. The kind where he has to grip his stomach and bend over a little. You didn’t think it was that funny but it’s hard to not at least chuckle. That kind of happiness is contagious. 

DAVE: you

Wow no. No you are not going to admit that he has a nice smile or laugh. That would be fucking weird. And you are not about that weird shit. Unless it’s ironically weird. That shit is right up your ally. There is nothing ironic about admitting some stranger you just met has this weird bubble of joy that makes you smile. 

JAY: i...?

DAVE: nothing

You clear your throat and look forward, crossing the street quickly and waiting for Jay to catch up. He cracks a smirk at you and constantly swerves through the pillow to try and keep at your side. It’s sort of funny to watch him struggle to keep pace with you. One second he’ll be at your side and then another you’ll hear his feet sprinting to get back at your side. Even Dirk finds it a little funny because he’s giggling again.

JAY: what’s that dirky? 

JAY: you got something to say?

You’ve never heard anyone rip one so loud, much less a fucking baby. You cringe and try to not laugh as you feel your back get warm. That was definitely not just a fart.

DAVE: holy shit

JAY: holy shit indeed!

Jay laughs and ruffles Dirk’s hair, his smile making its way to you next. You flash one back for a moment and start looking around, taking his hand in yours as you cross the street and turn right. You look at the buildings and spot the golden arch down the street.

DAVE: lets stop at mcdicks so i can change him real fast

DAVE: i dont need him getting diaper rash

JAY: that would suck.

JAY: that shit is hard to get rid of.

You look over at him when you feel him squeeze your hand, lacing your fingers together so the two of you don’t get separated. Your brow quirks up and he shakes his head.

JAY: i come from a big family.

JAY: i’m one of seven-

JAY: well i'm the seventh but i have nieces and nephews.

JAY: so i know enough about these things.

He smiles and looks over at Dirk, sighing softly. He gets Dirk to babble again, just with a smile. How does he do that?

Together you walk down the street, the giant M getting larger and larger with each step. 

DAVE: thats wild

DAVE: ive got my sister my niece and the lil man thats it

Taking a deep breath you stand in front of the entrance door and look into the diaper bag. There's no way you can get Dirk to wait until you're home to clean him up. He'll get fussy. You can't have that, he's had such a good day today you don't want to be the one to ruin that. Stepping inside you make your way over to the bathrooms. You stand there with Jay at your side and he taps your arm. He frowns up at you and then flashes a smile.

JAY: i can change him..

JAY: i'll go into the women's and be right back okay?

Frowning you nod your head, was your face that easy to read? You're wearing your shades too so you have no clue how he does it. Dude must be magic. You hand him the diaper bag and take the binder out as well as your wallet, holding them close before standing still so he can take Dirk off your back. You stand outside the bathroom as he takes his bun out and walks inside. You swear you catch him frowning as he walks in.

You want to ask him what that was about but you think it’s best if you don’t. 

You hear the echo of Dirk giggling from the inside of the bathroom and that alone makes you relax. You really just trusted a stranger with your baby all because you were scared to go in the ladies' room. 

You really need to get your priorities together.

The giggling stops and you hear the sound of cooing get louder until he's standing in front of you with a smiling Dirk in his arms. He extends the diaper bag forward before walking behind you to get Dirk situated in his carrier properly.

JAY: man that is one good baby right there, even if he grabbed my hair.

DAVE: is that what he was giggling about

JAY: kind of. it was mostly the face i made when he tried to eat his foot.

As you walk him up to the door he flashes a smile and walks up behind you to ruffle Dirk’s hair. He pulls his hair up in a higher up bun than before, leaving his bangs down.

DAVE: huh..

DAVE: youre pretty with your hair down

JAY: m'not a girl.

DAVE: i stand with my statement- want food? mc’nuggies?

The look Jay gives you makes you chuckle as you walk over to the front counter, not even waiting for him to order yourself something.

You get your usual, a twenty piece meal with an m&m mcflurry as your drink. You are so dipping your fries in that when you get your hands on it. You finish ordering and look down at him, clearing your throat to get his attention.

JAY: oh! Uh..

You chuckle as he bounces from foot to foot, trying to figure out what he wants. 

JAY: a cheeseburger- no toppings?

You nod your head and take your card to pay. It takes you both a while but you get your food and continue with your walk. You nearly forgot that you're the one taking him to his place. He walks as he eats, smiling up at you. 

DAVE: where are you from anyway 

JAY: new 'ersey. 

DAVE: jersey? jesus fuck man why are you on the opposite coast? 

JAY: i 'old you 'ready- fuck. i told you already. 

JAY: i went to a con!

JAY: that's where i got the shades, man.

Huh. You guess that makes sense. Tucking the paper bag in the diaper bag you focus on eating your mcflurry. It is so good man. You could eat these things every day if you weren't so damn lactose intolerant. Nah, even these are worth the hours of suffering. You typically only get them on the day before your days off that way the next day you can stay home pushing through the pain. The things you do for food that tastes good.

Hashtag Worth It.

You look down at him and flash a soft smile back at him when you feel Jay's hand hold your arm as you cross the street. You're nearly there. You mentally give yourself a pack on the back, you would do it for real but you can feel the look Dirk would make if you did. You feel mentally patting your back is much safer.

DAVE: this is the street

DAVE: keep an eye out for the number

Jay nods his head and wipes his hand on his pants after crumbling the wrapper into his pocket.

Side by side you walk together, Dirk has fallen silent. You wonder if he is asleep yet, but the fear in you that if you look he’ll wake up is much stronger than your desire to see.

JAY: ooh! there it is!

He lets go of you and jogs forward, stopping at the gate for you to catch up. He smiles at you and looks down, rubbing the back of his neck.

JAY: thanks for helping me out, dave. 

JAY: it was real nice of you.

DAVE: it was nothing man

DAVE: besides you looked way too pitiful to let you keep going on your own

He scoffs and shakes his head, punching your air playfully before walking around you.

JAY: bye dirky- hey!

You blink and look over your shoulder. Dirk has taken Jay’s shades and put them right into his own mouth. You scrunch your nose and reach back to grab them but Jay just chuckles and shakes his head.

JAY: no it’s okay. he can keep them.

JAY: maybe one day he will grow into them. i can always get another pair. i know a guy.

Smiling at you he walks up to the apartment and takes his keys out. He unlocks the door and stands in the doorway just watching you for a moment. 

JAY: well dave, it was nice chatting with you.

JAY: maybe we’ll meet again someday.

You wave a hand at him and wait until the door is shut to walk backwards from the steps.

DAVE: yeah...maybe


End file.
